My Christmas Gift
by CookieNyanx3
Summary: What is your Christmas Gift? Food? Money? A car? Why ask for something when you already have it? **Large paragraphs, beware lol, it's good tho.


The second I met him, my life changed to the next level, and I can't seem to control it with my power. It felt strange, but amazing, at the same time. I noticed his hand reach out for me, and I was staring, as if it were something special...as if it were to lead me to something...worth as much as a pirate's treasure. I took his hand and suddenly the ground blurred until I saw aesthetic galaxies around me. The galaxies were empty, just plain planets. I didn't only notice that, I saw the stars blink one by one. Little did I know, the stars were going to be special, sparkling, memories that were going to last a lifetime.

I met my best friends...my brothers and sisters...my family. I was staring at them like a little kid the first time he introduced me to his friends, as known as, his clan. I was known to be the quiet girl, didn't know what to say, acted as if I had social anxiety...haha. I was really quiet and nervous to have met them, but it was all worth it, was it? I met up with them more often, and I suddenly feel...closer to them...I feel trust towards them. I couldn't talk as much, but I tried as much as I could, which always ended up in a failure, always depending on him to help me out. Too bad anyway, I got really embarrassed. As my relationship became closer with them, my heart greedily desires to be in the clan, to be competitive with them...to win all tournaments (although that does not matter), and the create memories with them as a member of them.

That's when the waves of the ocean appeared, only silently getting bigger, the situations getting worse. The fighting began, and I really didn't want to witness this, as a little child I am. Eventually the troublemaker was kicked out, and nobody knew what to do, we were all quiet, deciding on what to do, and I was...scared. I was definitely scared. I eventually realized. I remembered I was told to laugh no matter what happens. No matter how difficult the situation happens, always continue smiling.

I remember I tried out for ıиκ, the clan I desired to get in for almost three months. I knew I wasn't good enough, but I tried out anyway. Yup...I thought. I didn't get in. And I never got in...but I never let that get to me. I went into harsh training (even changed my weapon, and converted to a charger), got tips from people inside the clan, and tried to improve as much as possible, and wait for the next tryouts to begin.

Second tryouts began, and I fix my eliter. It's been a two months, and although it's been a short prepare, I promised myself I would do really well, since I've worked extremely hard to finally get to where I am. I can hear the chants from my ıиκ family. I felt the sweat swimming down my cheek, and I gulp down my water, praying hard enough to make it in. i suddenly forgot: Why does it matter? Just laugh! Just smile! Just have fun! My best friend told me that, and she was right. Being stiff and nervous won't help, instead, having fun will give you the most beautiful memories. Following that advice, I passed the first tryouts.

The second tryouts came, and I was faced with the surviving few squiddos that fought their way to the top. There I sit, like a little baby, really excited, yet nervous to try out. As I run with him in my hand, I saw memories bloom from the stars. That's when I knew, I have to make it in, I know I have to make in.

I tried my hardest, one of the last people to tryout, and I sit, anxiously waiting for results to fly. On June 10, 2015 at 11:50PM, he walked up towards me, apologized, "I'm sorry, we don't have enough room for you to be part of us." I knew it. I lost it. I remember I cried underneath my blankets and wondered what I did wrong. He tried to cheer me up, he tried everything he could, but I realized the next day. I slapped myself mentally the next day. Crying won't solve anything. You just gotta get stronger. If they won't accept you, make them accept you. That's what my best friend told me. There, I stood, I threw myself into the culture of Inkopolis, and forced myself to get stronger to the limits. A few weeks later ...I saw the bright light illuminate my eyes, stopped running, and rubbed my eyes.

"We need someone to help us in LUTI. He recommended us to you, since our sniper is leaving. Are you willing to help us out?"

I froze. I blinked. I stared. What?

In ıиκnigma, the third division, the snipef had to go leave, and they were in seach for another sniper. My friend is a really good sniper. I recommend her. Can you go take a look at her?

I remember how much I panicked, it was too much for me. The leader checking me out, seeing whether or not I am good enough to be part of the team. I always questioned myself, "Am I good enough for the team?" He explained a bit about the situation, and I sort of blanked out, not knowing what to do. "Do you want to do it?" I hesitated a bit, before actually nodding. There, we went on our long adventures. I wondered what memories we'll create together.

Honestly, I never knew I wasn't only playing with them for one month exactly. I just enjoyed...the moments I played with everyone in ıиκ. I remember the exact words I asked when I wanted to seriously try out. I felt ready. I was ready to try out.

I asked to meet up with Domino, one of the leaders. We sat together in silence, not knowing what to say. I ordered a small cup of hot chocolate, despite the hot weather. I remember talking a sip of my steamy drink and taking a deep breath. I stared at my sweaty hands sleeping on my lap."I'm ready. Please let me try out."

I saw his head shook his head. I thought I wasn't good enough, but I was mistaken. "No you may not try out, but we can squad. It's official. You're in."

I slowly met eyes with Domino and I stood up. It was something I never expected. And guess what? More stars blossomed while I had his hand in mine. More memories appeared. (not Domino) I was officially part of the ıиκ family on August twenty-first.

As I held my hand in his, we stop to walk, and we watch our memories. It was so nostalgic, so memorable. It's so nostalgic, I told him. I remember these times.

That wasn't it. We had more people to join the family. Mainkling, Bees, Senpai, Majin, so many people, I was praying, I wanted them to make it in. Aaand, guess what? I prayed quite enough. Only Mainkling and Bees were officially in. I remember how happy I was. I can't believe it. I wanted to scream congrats and tell them how happy I am fit then ti join the family.

I now sit having a cup of hot chocolate and having a small conversation with him. For many days, I wonder what to get ıиκ for Christmas, as well as, what I want for Christmas. It was easy to tell your own parents what you want as a kid. But...now that I'm seventeen...a young teenager...what do I want? Money? A car? Possibly a new phone?

He sipped in his hot coffee and smiled. "You already have your Christmas present, do you?"

That tells me everything now. The one question I asked myself so many times the moment I met him...my love, Octo. Octo dragged my hand to so many places, and all I saw were memories illuminating and blinding my eyes. In the far distance, all I saw were newborn stars, just starting to bloom later in the future. Sure, I gave them money as presents, probably handmade gifts, a new book, new memes, but there's something bigger than that. It's my adventures with them.

There's nothing bigger than my heart completing our love and our adventures together. Sure, yes, the oceans we are in are relaxing and fun, but the moon that are invisible to us are creating high tides so we can drown and cry. Why does it matter? That made us for who we are. They are the reason why we're...us. Thank you.

Thank you, ıиκ and Octo for creating precious memories with me. Seriously, I appreciate it. Every one of you guys, bad and good, are the reason why I am...me. Every one of you...are family to me. You are treasure, my gold in my heart, my perfect Christmas Present. Yes, we are not perfect beings, but our love together is perfect regardless. Thank you. I hold Octo's hand in mine, and ıиκ in mine. We hold hands together, so we can become a strong family, a strong clan, a...powerful kingdom nobody can withstand. We are ıиκ, a Christmas present to every member.

~Thank you for everything.~

We will come back for LUTI Season Four and we will succeed.


End file.
